


Returning the Favour

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: As gratitude for saving his sisters, Hríd wants to help you after you get hit by a strange curse.





	Returning the Favour

You don't really understand it. Ever since the battle to save the Niflese prince, Hríd, from the clutches of Múspell, you've been feeling quite... _odd_. There's no denying the fact that the second oldest child of the Niflese royal family is rather attractive, but you aren't the type of person to just immediately start lusting for someone after having just met them. Yes, you _could_ fantasize about such things, but you at least know how to hold these urges in check. Except... it's been _really_ difficult. You had initially shrugged off your rising body temperature as nothing more than the heat of the land getting to you, but the insistent buzzing coursing through your veins say otherwise.

Henry comes up to you, momentarily distracting you from the heat and bringing you back to the present. He laughs his usual laugh before saying, "Sorry for cursing you."

Your brows shoot up at the sudden apology, confusion making its way to your features. "...Pardon?"

"Haven't you felt the effects?" The mage asks with amusement and curiosity while cocking his head to the side. "I was going to try out this new curse on the enemy, but I wasn't paying attention and ended up hitting you instead!"

"What... What was it?" You're almost too afraid to ask.

Henry beams. "It's to increase libido! I wanted to see if I can incapacitate an enemy by making them really needy on the battlefield! It was completely experimental though, so if you haven't felt the effects then I guess it was a failure, huh?"

The ever-smiling man is about to turn on his heel and leave, but your hand shoots out to grab him by the cloak and pull him back. "W-Wait! How... How would you have, er... ' _fixed_ ' the curse?"

"No idea!" Henry gives a casual shrug of his shoulders and leaves you alone to process the situation. 

Well, that certainly clears up a lot of things, but now that it's come to this, you can't help but feel your frustration rise even further. It seems like being made aware of the curse heightened its effects, almost like a placebo, and you bite back an impatient groan before sneaking away from the others to find a secluded place and... relieve yourself.

Unbeknownst to you, the Niflese prince had overheard the conversation, and concerned for your well-being, decides to follow behind you. This _is_ enemy territory after all, and he simply can't afford a young woman such as yourself to be out here all alone. He makes sure that he isn't followed, his eyes scanning the area for your figure. He spots a flash of your signature white cloak flutter behind a large tree, and he quietly approaches it.

"Are you okay?" His voice asks, making his presence known to you and making you snap your eyes wide open.

You thought that you'd be able to relieve some of the tension you're feeling and be able to sneak back into the group of the other Heroes without anyone missing your presence, so Hríd's company comes as a bit of surprise. By now, the effects of the curse have left you feeling breathless, chest rising and falling as your cheeks become increasingly flushed.

_Damn, he really is attractive._

"I..." Hríd starts, a dust of pink adorning his cheeks, and he awkwardly coughs behind a fist. "I overheard your... _predicament_ , and I would like to help."

" _Pardon?_ " You ask for confirmation, the pitch of your voice rising with disbelief. Is he insinuating that he...?

The armoured prince closes his eyes while maintaining a composed demeanour, already removing one of his gloves with far more grace than you expected from such a simple action. It's almost ridiculous how your heart races even faster at the sight. When he opens his eyes once more, they're solely focused on you and are brimming with determination to help.

He extends the bare hand out to you, a look on his face that seems to be asking for consent. "May I?"

_Wait, wait, wait—this is happening way too fast!_

Sensing your hesitation, Hríd speaks up once more, "You saved my sisters and have kept them safe. I wish to repay the favour by helping you out in any way that I can."

"I... Well, it's just... I mean, _you're a prince_! And, uh... It just seems inappropriate, don't you think?" The rational and primal part of you are at odds with each other. You know that it's wrong, but _gods, you want him so badly_.

Hríd smiles at you, and butterflies dance in your stomach. "I think it's fine as long as nobody else knows." You know that he's saying that to put your worries on appearances to rest, but the implication behind those whispered words sends heat straight to your core. "I truly do wish to help you."

You chew on your bottom lip, rubbing your thighs together for some sense of relief as you consider your options. _Fuck it_. If Hríd is willing, then you might as well take him up on his offer. With a short sigh, you nod your head, gesturing for the prince to come closer t you. You're not sure if it's the effects of the curse or something else that makes your heart rate skyrocket with the way Hríd approaches you with slow but purposeful steps.

You instinctively take a step back and inevitably find your back up against the tree behind you. Hríd remains quiet as he puts as little space between you two as possible. "My apologies," he murmurs, the warmth of his breath against your ears making you visibly shudder. "I don't want to risk anyone finding us, so I'll try to keep you away from any possible view."

Your head tilts back to look up at the prince, and you don't complain at all. His features are much closer for you to gaze at and admire. Even though there's dried up blood and sweat decorating the frame of his face, he still looks gorgeous. Hríd seems to notice your intense stare, and his eyes flicker over to lock with yours. Your breath hitches.

The fabric of your outfit rustles in the humid air as the Niflese prince slips his ungloved hand underneath. When his fingertips make contact with the skin of your stomach, you inhale sharply. Already, arousal starts to form at your sex from that simple touch alone, no doubt due to the curse. You close your eyes in both embarrassment and nervousness. You try to keep your breathing controlled as Hríd trails his hand down towards your womanhood, slipping underneath the band of your undergarments.

His forefinger finds your clit, and he gently presses down on it. You're extremely receptive, gasping at the electrifying jolts that shoot through your system. He slowly rubs small circles around it, gauging your reaction.

Hríd watches your face melt to one of satisfied bliss, and he feels his heart jump in his chest. Trying to ignore his own feelings that are bubbling up within him, the Niflese prince trails his finger even lower, tracing the shape of your sex before slipping the digit inside. Your hands immediately move to grasp onto his arms, a low moan resounding from your throat at the intrusion.

Hríd groans underneath his breath at the way your walls squeeze around him. You feel warm, and... And it makes his cock twitch. His cheeks grow warm at his own body's reaction, but thankfully, your eyes are still shut with pleasure. Exhaling a deep breath, Hríd pumps his finger in and out of you in a slow and steady pace, but you're already so wet... The prince slips in a second finger which you seem delighted with.

You throw your head back, teeth digging into your bottom lip as you try to keep the volume of your voice in check. You moan salaciously, your hips bucking with Hríd's gentle strokes. The way your body is moving encourages him to increase his pace while his thumb moves to rub at your clit. The sensation is _otherworldly_.

Your knees grow weak, and you feel yourself slowly losing support as you spiral further in the pleasure Hríd is giving you. Your knees give out on you, but to your surprise, your body remains upright. The prince's other arm catches you, and he pins your figure against the tree with his much larger frame, the pacing of his fingers inside your heat unfaltering.

"It's okay," he whispers huskily into your ear, sending delightful little tingles to your veins. "I've got you..."

" _Hríd_..." His name comes out a needy and desperate moan from your lips, and the prince's breath catches in his throat. Your voice is way too cute. If you continue to moan his name like that with that enticing voice of yours, then—

Your eyes fly open when you feel a pair of warm lips hungrily crash against yours. The gasp that comes from your throat is muffled against Hríd's mouth that so fiercely moves against yours. His own eyes are closed shut, his brows furrowed together as he fucks you harder and faster with his nimble fingers.

Your back arches, and he wraps his free arm around the small of your back to keep you close to his figure. Your eyelids flutter shut once more, your moans and whimpers being entirely swallowed up by the Niflese prince while you wrap your arms around his neck. You feel your peak approaching, the knot in your stomach tightening closer to the point of snapping. Hríd can feel it too in the way your walls squeeze against his digits. His thumb rubs relentlessly at your sensitive clit, and you throw your head back with a silent scream.

White fills your vision, your body wracking with pleasure against the prince's armour-clad frame. Slowly, you're able to get your bearings again, your body still tingly from the afterglow as Hríd slips his hand out of you. Your face becomes red with embarrassment when you see the slick around his fingers.

"I-I'm sorry," you squeak as you try to find a cloth within your current belongings to wipe his fingers with, but he stops you.

"Don't be," he tells you, his voice slightly strained, and to your surprise, Hríd wraps his lips around his soiled fingers and _sucks_.

Your eyes widen as he keeps his gaze locked on yours the entire time he cleans his digits with his mouth. Is he... Is he _teasing_ you? You manage to snap yourself out of your shock. From the corner of your eyes, you notice the man try to discreetly rub the palm of his other hand against his crotch, and a sense of something like flattery swells in your chest. Did the Niflese prince really get turned on by you?

"Shall I help with that?" This time, it's your turn to offer your assistance.

Hríd blushes as the suggestion. He wasn't expecting you to notice, but nevertheless, he bashfully accepts. "If you'd be willing..."

You nod your head in response, and his fingers work on disrobing himself just enough to pull his cock out from its confines. You gulp loudly when your eyes fall upon his considerable length. The size of him shouldn't have surprised you considering his well-built frame, but it still stuns you for a second.

Recomposing yourself, you shake your head and get on your knees. Hríd sucks in a breath through his teeth when you take his manhood into your hand, the flesh hot and heavy against your skin. Your tongue darts out from your lips, giving an experimental and almost kittenish lick to the tip of his cock.

Hríd exhales a shaky breath at the contact before groaning deeply when you take the head of his length into your open mouth. He's sensitive, you mentally note to yourself, most probably due to his situation. There's a sense of frustration within him as he has only been so focused on avenging his kingdom that his body has become so wound up.

You bob your head, your tongue lavishing the girth of the twitching member in your mouth while you use your hand to stroke what you can't fit. Hríd's fingers bury themselves into your hair, his breathing coming out as desperate pants for air. He bows his head, eyes clenched as he moans wantonly through gritted teeth.

It isn't long before he starts moving his hips, thrusting into your mouth with enthusiastic fervour. Hríd murmurs your name with each thrust of his hips, making you shudder in delight. His release comes quickly but strongly without warning. With a muffled gasp, you feel the hot and sticky substance on your tongue, the taste slightly bitter but not entirely unpleasant either. Still, when you pop your mouth off of the prince's cock, you spit it out while hiding behind the back of your hand.

"Sorry," he apologizes breathlessly as he offers you his hand, helping you stand back up on your feet.

"It's fine," you tell him. "I, um... I'm glad I could return the favour."

**Author's Note:**

> The thirst is real.  
> Feel free to talk to me on [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
